There are numerous applications where panels are required to be installed on a temporary basis and then removed and potentially installed again for an indefinite number of installation and removal cycles, for example, storm windows, weather panels, hurricane boarding, construction barriers, white boards, sign boards and other panels. Such panels are typically installed with permanent fasteners, such as nails or screws that typically damage or mar the base structure, require tools for installation and removal of the panel, and quickly wear out and need replacement upon repeated installation of the panel while doing further damage to the base structure. Typical longer term solutions may include hanging by hooks or other such fasteners, but hooks and the like may not provide the desired stability and rigidity.
Therefore, there is a need for a repeatedly installable and removable panel that can be quickly and easily repeatedly installed and removed without using tools and that does not damage the base or wear out in normal use, and that provides stability and rigidity upon installation.